Nous ne nous séparerons jamais
by lylae
Summary: OS Quand deux soeurs font des projets d'avenir... Lily / Pétunia


__

**Bonjour fans de fics. Je vous fais part d'un petit OS que je viens tout juste d'écrire. Il est tout frais! **

**Donnez moi votre avis!**

Disclamer: rien de bien original. Faut vraiment le dire? Boooon ok: Tout est à JKR!

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

__

**Nous ne nous séparerons jamais...**

Il y a des regards que l'on oublie pas.

C'était un après-midi de juin. Ma sœur et moi rentrions à la maison. Comme tous les jours, elle était venue m'attendre à la sortie de l'école et nous avions fait un détour par la boulangerie. Nous venions d'achever notre avant-dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances et l'été s'annonçait particulièrement chaud. Pétunia avait enlevé sa veste d'uniforme et détaché ses cheveux qui tombaient désormais en cascade sur ses épaules. Nous n'avions que deux ans d'écart mais elle était beaucoup plus grande que moi et j'avais du mal à suivre son rythme.

- " Tu as des devoirs à faire? " Lui demandais-je, essoufflée.

- " J'ai déjà tout fait au déjeuner. Et toi? "

- " On doit dire ce qu'on veut faire plus tard." Répondis-je.

Pétunia se mit à rire et fourra un caramel dans sa bouche. Je savais pourquoi elle riait: Le matin même, alors que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner, notre mère nous avait demandé quels métiers nous voulions faire. Pétunia avait aussitôt répondu qu'elle voulait être danseuse. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à cette question, mais alors que ma mère déposait une deuxième gaufre dans mon assiette, la réponse m'avait parue évidente: "Je serai _gaufrière_!"

Je me mit à rire avec elle.

Pétunia attrapa mon cartable et se mit à courir. "Allez dépêche toi! On va rater le début!". Elle parlait de notre dessin animé.

Débarrassée du poids de mon sac, je n'eut pas de mal à la rattraper et deux minutes plus tard, nous nous jetions sur le canapé et allumions la télévision.

C'était notre petit rituel. Notre instant de liberté, entre le moment ou nous sortions de l'école et celui où nos parents rentraient du travail. Nous avions exactement cinquante-trois minutes.

- "Alors, tu comptes expliquer à ta maîtresse ta soudaine passion pour les gaufres?" Me demanda Pétunia une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle.

Je ris de nouveau et lui assena un bon coup de coussin sur la tête. "Arrête de te moquer de moi!"

Pétunia se leva, toujours en riant et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- " On pourrait faire équipe." Me cria-t-elle de la pièce à côté. " Toi tu vendrais des gaufres et moi je danserais pour attirer les clients, comme ça on ne se séparerait jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

Ce n'était pas une vraie question. Je ne répondis pas, trop absorbée par les images qui défilaient sur l'écran.

Pétunia revînt deux minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel elle avait posé deux verres de jus de fruit. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait une enveloppe cachetée qui m'intrigua. C'était une enveloppe comme on en voit dans les vieux films; le papier était rugueux et d'un blanc crème, un peu jauni.

Pétunia posa le plateau et repris sa place à mes côtés puis elle me tendit l'enveloppe.

- " Tiens, c'est pour toi. Elle était sur la table." Elle attrapa son verre.

Je pris l'enveloppe, intriguée et la retourna pour trouver l'expéditeur. Aucune indication.

- " Alors? " S'impatienta Pétunia. " Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Je décollai la cire du papier et ouvris l'enveloppe. Elle contenait deux feuilles de parchemin. Ma curiosité avait atteint son paroxysme. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Tout avait été écrit à la plume. L'écriture était fine, parfaite. Je ne savais pas encore de quoi il s'agissait. Je me délectais de ce qui m'apparaissait alors comme un véritable chef d'œuvre. Il me semblait totalement impossible que cette lettre ait été écrite par un de mes contemporains.

C'est Pétunia qui me sortit de ma rêverie.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises?" Elle s'était penchée pour lire par-dessus mon épaule. Les sourcils froncés. "Tu y comprends quelque chose?"

- " Je … J'ai pas encore lu." Lui répondis-je.

- "Et ben vas-y! Qu'est-ce que tu attends?"

Je m'exécutai et lu la lettre. Pétunia attendit que je relève les yeux. " Tu n'y crois pas n'est-ce pas?"

Curieusement, ce n'est pas le doute qui m'avait envahie en premier lieu. Cela expliquait bien des choses. Je pouvais enfin mettre un mot sur tous ces faits que je n'expliquais pas. Un mot que je n'avais jamais osé utiliser en dehors de mes rêves d'enfant et qui prenait à cet instant tout son sens: Magie.

- " Lily. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois que c'est vrai? Enfin, c'est une blague c'est sûr. Ça ne se peut pas! Enfin Lily! Réfléchis." Je sentais la peur dans la voix de ma sœur.

La surprise passée. Je repris mes esprits.

- "Si, Pétunia, j'y crois."

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment puis se leva et quitta la pièce. Je l'entendis monter les escaliers et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je savais pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça et c'en était d'autant plus douloureux.

Pétunia savait que la lettre était vraie. Deux semaines auparavant, nous nous étions disputées, encore une fois parce qu'elle m'avait vue faire voler un crayon. Il y avait certaines choses que j'arrivais à faire, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi. Au début, Pétunia m'avait demandé de lui apprendre. J'en étais évidemment incapable. Un jour, elle compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais m'imiter, alors son comportement changea.

"C'est mal ce que tu fais Lily! Arrête!"

"Non!" Lui répondais-je "Tu es jalouse parce que toi tu n'y arrives pas! C'est tout!"

Nous avions eu cette conversation maintes et maintes fois. Mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas de preuves de ma différence. Tant que cela restait entre nous, Pétunia l'acceptait.

Ce jour là, la lettre venait poser une barrière entre nous. Elle venait mettre un mot sur ce que Pétunia tentait d'oublier tant bien que mal. Elle était la preuve d'une différence fondamentale à ses yeux.

En recevant cette lettre, je venais de briser une promesse que je ne lui avais jamais faite. Quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme évident. Un pacte entre sœur qui n'avait pas besoin de mots: " Comme ça on se séparerait jamais." Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un fait.

Le regard qu'elle me jeta au dîner ce soir là, jamais je ne l'oublierai. Au moment où ses yeux se sont posés sur moi, j'ai su que jamais plus nous ne ririons ensemble. C'était un regard de haine, de dégoût profond, mais aussi, et je ne l'ai compris que plus tard, de déception. C'était le regard de quelqu'un se sentant profondément trahi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de m'en vouloir pour ça.

Le lundi suivant, Pétunia ne vint pas me chercher à l'école.

* * *

**Verdict?**


End file.
